Seeds of the Wasteland
by Redfox522
Summary: Audrey has been in Vault 101 her while life. Suddenly she is thrown into the unknown world of the Wasteland. Faced with choices of love, loss, and sacrifice can she survive the god forsaken Wasteland? Pairing: Lone Wanderer (female)/ Original Character (male) & Lone Wanderer (female)/Raider (male)
1. Chapter 1

Where is he?! This isn't like him to be so late…I'm try to stay calm but these thoughts just keep taking over. As much as I don't want to think about it I know there is merit to these thoughts. I've been best friends with Sebastian since we were 7 years old. He's never later for anything. He practically has a heart attack if he's less than five minutes early. So what is going on?

It's so damp down here and I'm getting cold but I'll wait a few more minutes. I'm used to it now. It's comforting in some strange way. I've met Bash down here for years. It's our secret place. I remember the first time we found this room. Normally vault kids aren't free to wander about aimlessly. We have classes, chores, skills to learn, people to suck up to but every once in a while we have some free time. We were eight years old at the time, not really trusted but we were annoying enough to get away from adults without being missed. We were explorers and somehow got lost in the lower chambers of the vault. The halls in the lower levels are lit with green overhead lighting giving it an eerie feeling. They are mostly abandoned and run down now. When they build our vault they expected to house thousands, except that's not exactly what happened. Many of the early vault dwellers died from radiation sickness, they hadn't quite figured out how to medicate it efficiently.

Now the lower living chambers were over run with radroaches, storage and rust. We ran through a few halls looking for the door out but it was useless. We were scared and it seemed like we were down here for hours. In reality, we were probably only down here 10 minutes before we found a place to hide. Room L22. At first we were petrified of what we might find when we opened the door. To our surprise it was like a sealed tomb, untouched since its last occupants left or died. There were old pre-war books, clothes, a sitting room, bedroom, and small kitchen. It was wonderful. It became ours and we never spoke of it to anyone. To this day I still don't think anyone knows. Which brings me back to today. No one comes down here. Except us. I know he isn't lost. We've mapped these halls and tunnels. We know every nook and cranny. I suppose it could be the radroaches but we've handled them plenty of times. Oh please, please be here soon. I hate being here by myself. I start to fell uneasy standing outside our room by myself and turn to leave.

Before I can I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder. Finally, I can feel my whole body loosen and relax all at once. I turn to see him standing there with the same huge goofy grin I've seen almost everyday of my life. My face betrays me and I crack a smile even though I'm pissed he left me to wait so long.

"Dammit Bastian! What took you so long!" I yell trying my hardest to sound serious even though I can't stay mad at that face.

"Sorry Audball, I got stuck. Apparently I needed to be reprimanded for lacking focus. I did manage to steal a sweet roll though", he says as he pulls the roll out of his bag. It's perfect and I can smell the cinnamon coming from its wrapping.

"How the hell did you manage that?" This time I couldn't help it, I let out a grin. He knows sweets are my weakness, and it was cinnamon my favorite. We rarely get such a luxury except maybe birthdays.

"I stole it off that shithead Butch. He doesn't deserve it anyway. Besides, I knew you would be upset when I was late", he mutters. So true, he knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

"Lucky for you I'm in a forgiving mood. Hand over the roll or face the consequences of my rage." I make a quick lunge for the roll and he catches my arm and pulls me in trying to tickle wrestle me like always. I finally manage to escape his grasp and slow down my breathing from laughing so hard.

"You can never stay mad at me, I'm all that keeps you sane in here", he says as he smiles and goes to sit in the yellow dust covered chairs in the sitting room. He starts to unwrap the roll and split it between us on the little white coffee table. I take my seat next to him and grin. This is my happiness. This is what I look forward to every week.

He was right of course. I could never survive down here in the vault without him. I have my dad but he was always so busy. He is Dr. James to everyone here and I see him once a day if I'm lucky. Ever since my mother passed away giving birth to me he has drowned himself in his work. Don't get me wrong he loves me more than anything and he is an amazing father but he's no Bash.

"So what was the Sergeant on you for this time?" I ask but I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Oh, you know, I'm not focused enough and if I don't want to end up being a maintenance worker I better get my act together", he sighs and looks up at me, "what if that IS what I want. He will never listen anyway. He just wants me to follow in his footsteps and suck up so we remain in the Overseer's good graces."

"Bash he's your dad. He just wants what's best for you", I can't help but start laughing as I say, "and thank god you want to be maintenance! I can hear the toilets calling your name!"

"Ha ha very funny!" He looks me straight in the eyes and suddenly I can see warmth spread through every inch of his face. "I don't know what I would do without you Audrey. We both turn 19 this week and that means we have to take our placement test. What if we never see each other."

"We will. Don't be so dramatic."

"How can you be sure? Up until now we were just 'those annoying kids' now we are adults. We won't be able to slip through the cracks unnoticed anymore." Looking at him I actually realized the weight to his words. What if he is right? He usually is. I can't bare to not see him everyday or be able to run away to our hideout undetected for hours.

"I won't let that happen. I will be around to annoy you forever! You can't get away from me that easily." I say as I try to manage a laugh. Though it ends up sounding forced. I just want to lighten the mood a bit.

"Be serious Aud. It could happen", he snaps. Bash moves into the bedroom, throwing himself on the old makeshift bed.

I didn't realize how upset this was making him. Bash is one of the happiest people I have ever known. I guess I have been denying that we may indeed be separated. The thought alone makes me want to hide away here forever. I always just assumed we would both end up in the clinic together. Since we met my Dad has taken us under his wing. As we got older Bash was always around the clinic and excelled at it. I wasn't as inclined towards science but I've come into my own. Once we take the placement though that's it. What you get is where you are assigned for work and you are re-assigned to different quarters. Your free time is limited and we won't be able to sneak away nearly as often as we do. I can't lose him though. I won't. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

I walk over to the bedroom doorway and peer in not knowing what to do. I want to say something to Bash but I'm at a loss for words. What do I even say at this point. I have no plan. I just know that I have to do something, say something. I can't stand that he's so upset. I start to move into the room slowly and Bash props himself up on his elbow and stares at me. I can see his crystal blue eyes even in the dim light from the old lamps. I've always thought how silly it was when all the girls would swoon over his baby blues but now I'm slowly starting to understand. I'm not sure when I started feeling differently towards him. We have always been so close but I didn't consider him anything more than a friend. I guess within the last year or so I started to notice how every time he called my name and smiled that goofy grin I would light up inside. Of course it didn't hurt he was a very attractive guy. He's tall, well built from hauling all that lab equipment with dirty blonde messy hair and a smile that could charm anyone. What's not to like? The funny thing is he has never given any girl attention except for me.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking at me" he questions and pats the spot next to him.

"No... I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself", he laughs and throws one of the dusty pillows at my face.

I come and lay down next to him just staring at the ceiling, too afraid to look at his face again. "Please don't be upset. I can't stand it", I manage to whisper.

"I'm just- I'm not upset with you", he leans over and stares at me, "I'm upset with this place in general. You're my person and it hurts to even think that I might not see you everyday. What if we go through this test and I never see you and you wind up with some jerk like Butch. That would kill me."

"You really think I would want someone like Butch? Are you insane?" The thought of him made my skin crawl with disgust. He used to beat me up all the time when I was younger until Bash came into the picture.

"Okay maybe not him", he laughs, "but you could find someone else to be your person and where would that leave me?"

"I think you worry about me too much. Besides every girl in this damn place wants to jump your bones. I doubt you will ever be lonely." How true that statement was. I can't even count all the times Bash had been asked out or hit on right in front of me.

"Your no ugly duckling yourself, Aud. There have been plenty of guys after you all these years but you don't get the hint", he smirks.

"That's so not true!"

"Isn't it though", he says and suddenly Bastian's face turns serious and gets a whole lot closer. I can feel my breath catch. "Have you ever noticed when I did", he barely whispers.

At that second my heart feels like it's pounding out of my chest. I can't breath, I can't think. I just stare, with my mouth wide open trying to speak and failing miserably. Isn't this what I've thought about all year? So why am I having such a hard time forming my thoughts into words. It's like the world went into fast forward and I'm stuck on pause.

"I... I don't-well you-"

"I shouldn't have said that. That was stupid. Aud, it's ok", he says quickly.

"No... I should have noticed. I never thought you might actually like me back. I mean every girl has gone after you, what makes me so special. I didn't think-"

"Aud, no one even compares to how smart, funny, and special you are", as he says this he sits up and really looks at me. For the first time I really notice he was looking at me, all of me. "Any guy would be insane not to love you", he grins. Was this really happening? This is far from what I ever thought was going to happen today.

"So, now what?" I suddenly feel very clammy and nervous. Oh god, am I sweating? Please don't smell!

"Well that's entirely up to you", he smirks. The rush of feelings coming over me is intense. I'm not sure if I'm mad or madly in love.

"Why did you pick today of all days to admit this to me. You couldn't have mentioned this, oh I don't know, forever ago. When we didn't have one week before our placements and have no idea what's going to happen!" I snap at him more than I like but I am mad. If he was so worried all this time why didn't he tell me sooner. Now what? We are together for a week and poof! It might be over before it starts. Ok, so it's not like he was being exiled but the Overseer was not pleased when people did as they wished. In the vault you couldn't just fall in love and be together for eternity. The Overseer believes that it's in the best interest of the vault for like minded individuals to stay together. He likes to say it's more productive this way, keeps things running like a well-oiled machine.

"You're right. I should have said something sooner and I regret that now. All I know is I don't care if we only have a week or one hour, I still want to be with you." I can see the pleading in his eyes as he spoke. God, he really does have beautiful eyes.

"Of course I want to be with you! I'm not an idiot! I'm just sad and frustrated and just so many emotions right now!" I can feel the hot tears starting to run slowly down my cheeks. Here I am with the one person I can't live without telling me he wants to be mine and all I can do is cry. This isn't fair. "I am not going anywhere and neither are you. We will figure this out. The placement could go perfectly. Right now all I want to do is be here with you like always", I manage to say. With that he pulls me in close and just holds me against his chest. He always smells so good and familiar and I feel myself calming down. We sit like this for what feels like an eternity. Neither of us daring to move or break the silence. This was so new for both of us. Eventually Bastion starts to pull away and makes me sit up.

"We should get back. James will start to worry", he says softly, "though I could sit like this forever." Then he beams that smile that melts my heart and for a second I forget what I am so worried about.

"Ahhh yes good ol' Dad...can you at least promise to meet me here later? We need to talk some more."

"I promise. I plan on spending as much time with you as I can before Monday", he says as he makes his way towards the door. Monday, only five days to go...

We make our way back through the hall until we reached the door to the main hall. We both walked the whole way in a comfortable silence. Just before I to open the door he grabs my hand away. He holds it in his and stares at me for a moment. Then slowly and ever so carefully leans towards me and kisses my forehead. It feels as if the world has shifted and I am new, different.

"It's going to be ok", he whispers and smiles as he opens the door for me. Yes, it would be ok. I was going to make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand in the doorway and watching Bash briskly walk towards the Atrium. His father was always lurking around the Overseer's office trying to score points. We planned to meet back at the hideout at 6 pm, right before curfew. Only a few hours to go. I make my way out of the main hall towards the Lab. I'm sure Jonas and Dad will be hard at work still but I need to talk to him. Maybe he can offer me some insight on this whole situation. I'm sure he won't be shocked to hear the news about Bastion. He practically is my father's son. Any advice at this point will be helpful. I have no earthly idea what I'm going to do to solve my dilemma.

As I made my way past the kitchen Butch pops out from behind the doorway. I nearly have a heart attack and I grab the wall behind me to steady myself. What a jerk. Though that isn't news.

"Oh look its Re-Re. I see you don't have you're guard dog to protect you. How sad", he says making a fake crying sound.

"He isn't my guard dog. In fact, the only mutt I see around here is you."

"How cute, your trying to be a tough girl now. Too bad no one is scared of you, Princess", he cackles. Just the sound of his voice makes my entire body cringe. What a tool.

"Listen, unless you are in dire need of medical attention I need to go. I could always arrange that if you would like...", I smile even though it's killing me.

"Go away, run off to your daddy but you can't hide much longer. Hope your prepared for the Aptitude Test", he says as he lunges forward and pushes me down.

I fall hard right on my elbow, that's definitely going to bruise. He just cackles some more and leaves the hall followed by his minions. What a group of assholes. For as long as I've been friends with Bash they have been a gang. The 'Tunnel Snakes' is what they call themselves. Such a dumb name. They have never even been in the tunnels because they are too afraid. They may seem though but I know deep down they are cowards. Paul and Wally were always the sort of kids that would follow anyone but I really never thought Freddie would join. He used to be such a nice kid. Oh well, I guess not everyone can turn out to be a decent human.

I manage to pick myself off the floor and back onto my feet and realize my fall was worse than I thought. I was bleeding from a huge gash on my arm. I must have hit the old riveting on the wall. Dammit. Butch strikes again... Bash is gonna be pissed. Maybe I'll keep this one to myself. Speaking of him, what was Butch talking about? Why would he mention the G.O.A.T out of nowhere and that hiding comment? So creepy, then again so was he. He is probably just trying to mess with my head. This wouldn't be the first time.

I start walking slowly towards the Lab again and finally make it to the door a good ten minutes later. That fall really did slow me down. As soon as I enter the room Jonas comes striding up to greet me.

"Hey Kiddo! We were just talking about you. Where did you run off to this time?" He smiles and pauses waiting politely for my response. Jonas has been working my father for as long as I can remember. He is probably the friendliest person in this place aside from Bash.

"Oh you know, around. Just trying to get a bite to eat and one thing lead to another and I realized the time. Sorry for taking so long!" I quickly make my way over to the desk and sit down in my Dad's creaky old leather chair. My arm is really starting to sting and my body feels like i got hit by a truck. Makes sense, Butch has got to be a good 250 lbs.

"Ahhh yes, must be nice to be so young and forgetful", he chuckles as he goes back to the lab table with his work.

I figured Dad would be working with Jonas but he isn't here. I debate moving but I'm sore now and just want to sit here for a little while longer. What a day. I can't even begin to wrap my mind around all that's happened so far. Hopefully I can gain some clarity later but right now my head feels like exploding. I try to open the top drawer of the desk but it's locked. Weird. Usually the desk is always open. I was really hoping to find something to help this killer headache. A few minutes later my Dad walks in and sees me holding a rag to my arm. He gives me a once over and frowns.

"Butch", he sighs and makes his way over to where I'm sitting.

"How'dya know?" I murmur under my breath. Of course he knows. He has been fixing up all my injuries thanks to Butch for years. Though a lot less frequently after I met Bash.

"Lucky guess", he smiles and carefully removes the rag from my arm, "not so bad this time. What was his little ragtag crew up to? I'm sure nothing useful." He always thought they were an unnecessary nuisance but they somehow always manage to remain unscathed.

"The usual. Being idiots, pushing down girls to make themselves feel like big boys", I laugh and look up at my Dad. He smiles and starts to clean the cut gently. He was looking older than usual. He works too much. The worry lines in his face seem to double every year. I wish he would slow down but I know it will never happen. That just isn't in his nature.

"There all fixed", he says as he places a bandage over it. "Try to take it easy for the rest of the afternoon. I can't have my star assistant being damaged right before the G.O.A.T." Yes, the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test... how could I forget that's all anyone can talk about today.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that..."

"Sure, honey. What's on your mind?" He looks at me and reassures me with a smile.

"Soooooo do I have to take the test? I mean what if I end up a hairdresser or something."

"I highly doubt that. You are too smart. Besides it's really nothing to fret over. I barely think it's suitable to decide anyone's fate but I'm not the one in charge around here", he says and grabs my face between his hands. "What's really bothering you, Sweetie? Did something happen? You look distant."

"Sorta...I'm just nervous that I'm never gonna see Bash. If we don't get the same results or close to we will hardly see each other. I'm gonna lose my best friend...", I pause and barely manage to mumble, "or boyfriend?" I sit frozen and squeeze my eyes shut waiting to breathe. Then I hear loud boisterous laughing.

"So you finally got a hint huh? I've been waiting for this moment for the past five years." He breaks out into the biggest grin I've ever seen and motions for me to come. I jump up and he envelopes me in his arms. He gives me a good squeeze and says, "Don't worry so much about the test. You two are too smart for this place. That test is a waste of time, I know you will both be right here with me."

"I hope you're right. I can't believe you knew Bash liked me this whole time. Am I really that oblivious?" I can feel my cheeks turning bright red but I shove my face into his chest to hide them.

"Ahhh don't feel bad, Hun. I don't even think Sebastian knew until a year or so ago. Father's just know this stuff sometimes, it's a like a third eye", he snickers. It feels so nice to be in my Dad's arms. He wasn't always the most affectionate type but whenever I really needed him he was always there. He starts to move away gently and says, "I have some work to get done with Jonas but why don't you go rest up. I'll let you off the hook for today since you are a little worse for wear."

"Really?" The thought of a nice bath and some rest sounds perfect right about now. My body was starting to ache where I had been shoved and I could use the rest to clear my head. "You're sure you don't need any help?"

"Positive. I'll try to see you for dinner but you know how it goes sometimes. We might be onto something", he says cautiously. His eyes pleading with me not to be upset with him. He never seemed to make it to dinner lately. I couldn't be mad though, I have my own plans to attend to tonight.

"It's totally fine. See ya when I see ya." I get on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and make my way to the door. Thankfully our quarters are located close to the Lab. I unlock the door and hobble into my room. Suddenly I was too tired to move or take a bath so I lay down on the bed. I kept replaying all the events of today over and over in my head. I set my alarm for 5:30 pm and drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep! Beep! Beep!

 _Ugh just a few more minutes…_

Beep! Beep!

 _Ok, I'm up this time. What time is it anyway?_

I slowly start to open my eyes to look at my alarm clock. Shit. I snoozed ten minutes and now I was going to be late. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and knowing I was going to have to haul ass if I wanted to get to the hideout for six. The only problem was I was still sore and groggy. I start to search for my shoes and bag. I figure it will be a good idea to bring along some food since we are missing dinner. This isn't the first time we have snuck down before curfew but it might be the last. We usually don't take the risk at night. After curfew if you're caught outside your quarters it's bad news. This doesn't happen very frequently seeing most people follow the rules; unlike us. The only time I have ever heard of someone getting caught was when I was younger. I overheard Dad talking about it to Jonas. He said one of the kitchen guys had been caught and the guards had beaten the crap out of him and he was isolated for three days. That story should have prevented us from trying to break the rules and it did somewhat. We have only chanced it on a handful of occasions. Tonight the risk was worth it though.

I finally found my sneaks and race into the kitchen to grab some food. We didn't keep much in here because we mainly eat in the dining hall. All I could scrounge up was a bag of chips and two waters. Oh well, it will have to do for now.

5:45 pm. _Now I'm really going to be late._

The halls were dead silent as I creaked open the door. The overhead lights had been turned to night mode and lit the halls with green light like the tunnels. Only the main halls stayed fully lit at night. I quietly make my way past the Lab and through to the stairwell that leads into the main hall. All I have to do is sneak my way past the kitchen and down one more hall to reach the stairway door to the lower levels. It would be a lot easier if there weren't officers patrolling. Here goes nothing.

I carefully try to sprint down the hallway until I reach the kitchen doorway. I could hear faint chatter in the dining hall. I try to peer inside the door to see if I can make it without being noticed. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see movement down the hall. I dodge inside the kitchen. I didn't have a choice. A few seconds later Officer O'Brian passes the doorway and stops. I was try to slow my breathing down. I got lucky. No one was actually in the dining area. Someone had forgotten to turn off the jukebox. I keep waiting for him to move but he just stands there in the doorway only a foot away from where I'm hiding. What is he doing?

I hear him take a step towards me and then he is interrupted. Phew, this is getting too close for comfort. I hear footsteps coming from the other end of the hall towards him. As they come closer I can hear O'Brian mumble something about getting back quickly. I can't make out what the other person is mumbling back to him. It isn't exactly curfew yet so maybe he is just warning someone. Finally, they start to walk back down the hall. I quietly make my way back to the door and look to make sure the coast is clear. I see them turn the corner and notice who that is with Officer O'Brian. Butch. What the hell is he doing out. He doesn't live near this side of the Vault. For once I am happy he was here though. If Officer O'Brian had caught me, it… well let's just say he isn't very pleasant. I really dodged a bullet.

I quickly make my way down the rest of the hallway, down the last hallway and around the corner to the door. I try opening it as quietly as I can. Unfortunately, it isn't used much so it squeaks a lot. I check my Pip-Boy for the time. Damn. 6:01 pm. I rush down the green halls. When I finally reach the hallway to our room the green lighting was out. This was beyond strange. In all the years we have been coming down here this has never happened. I turn on my flashlight and notice the lighting had been smashed. What the hell?! Now I am nervous. Wait…Bash!

I ran to the door and stop. It was open. We never went in without one another. Someone has been down here. I want to call out to Bash but I am too scared. I push open the door a little more and turn on the lights inside. Everything was thrown around. All the books were ripped, there were old pages everywhere. Our yellow chairs were on their sides; one was broken beyond repair. The little white coffee table was flipped over covered in spoiled food from the kitchenette. Our little world is destroyed.

I hear a gasp behind me and turn to see Bash standing there with his mouth wide open. I can feel little hot tears trying to escape. He looks at me and frowns.

"Why didn't you wait for me. It could have been dangerous", he says shakily.

"I- I don't know. I thought maybe you were in here but then…", I couldn't finish my sentence. I can't stop my tears from flowing now. I grab Bash and push my face against his chest. I was so scared and now that he is here I am safe to unwind.

"Who could have done this? More importantly why? I didn't think anyone even remembered the lower levels existed." Bash was right. Most people aren't even aware of this place and would never come down here even if they were.

"This is horrible, Bash! Our special place is gone." This would be the last time I would ever see it. We have spent so many years playing, laughing, growing up right here in this little place. Now it's be forever tainted. It's killing me inside.

"Did you notice anyone follow you here? Can you think of anyone who would do this, Aud?" He looks me dead in the eyes while he says it. I can't think though.

"No-I mean I don't think…", but right then I remember something, "Actually, I had a strange encounter with Butch earlier an just now he was in the main hall near the kitchen. It didn't make any sense till right now."

"Wait, Butch? I'm gonna kill that- "

"It's ok, I'm fine. I promise. He's not worth it", I say hoping to ease the tension. I could see Bash wasn't buying it for a second. He gave me a once over and noticed my arm right away. He grabs it and looks at the bandaged gash.

"What the hell happened, Aud. You don't look fine", he snaps.

"He may have pushed me down after we got into a little tiff. Nothing major. The strange thing was he brought up the G.O.A.T and said our hiding would be over soon. At first I thought it was Butch being the bastard he is. Now though… maybe it was an actual threat." I wouldn't put it past him. The only thing I couldn't wrap my head around was how he knew where this place was. Butch may be an ass but he's not smart or sly. I would have noticed if he was following me. He isn't known for being light on his feet.

"Sounds like a threat to me all right. This doesn't add up. Why after all these years would he choose now to wreck this place." Bash starts pacing. He always did this when he was thinking. One of his many traits I always adored.

"Maybe he just found out? I'm more interested in the how and why."

"I guess you're right. The why could be as simple as he's just a deeply immoral person, but the how… now that is troubling." He sighs and starts moving around the room, taking in all the damage. He slowly walks towards the bedroom where we had just spent most of the afternoon and says, "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me, too." I walk over to him and lean on him. He grabs my hand and hold it. We just stand there, staring at the mess that was once our sanctuary. Neither of us says anything but we know. We know this was the last moment we will have together completely alone before the test.

After a few minutes Bash lets go of my hand and stands in front of me. He looks so sad and it's eating away at me to see him this way. He was always the strong one but this hurt. He starts to open his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. There is nothing to say. I understand the hurt, anger and sadness swirling around inside. I pull him close to me and slowly move towards his face. I stop just inches away from his mouth taking this moment in and then gently kiss him. His lips feel so warm and wonderful. I can feel him kiss me back and its bliss. I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now as everything is falling apart it's happening. It only lasts a minute but it's enough. He moves away just enough to look at me and smile.

"Aud, we should go now. It isn't safe here."

"I know. Let me just grab something first." I pick up my bag and go over to the bookcase. Luckily, it was too heavy for whoever did this to lift. I slide my hand behind and feel it. I pull it out of its hiding place and smile. Still perfect. We had taken this picture on my 10th birthday. Dad, Bash, and me all making goofy faces. I kept it here all these years. I bring it over to Bash and he just chuckles. We make our way out and close to door for the last time. We walk in silence once again. Mourning the loss of our home. Things will never be the same.


End file.
